


Hearts Made Us Friends

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Marriage Proposal, NO ANGST HERE I PROMISE, Slow Burn, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, i pinky swear on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Kagami and Marinette are neighbors, and Marinette is determined to make friends with the pretty girl next door. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: August Miraculous AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Hearts Made Us Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally catching up! who knows, maybe I’ll actually get around to posting on time   
> へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ

“Hey, there!” Marinette calls over the fence when she sees the other woman on her balcony. 

Kagami faces her, then goes inside without a word. 

“Rude,” Marinette mutters to herself. “I’ll just have to try harder, then.” 

*

“Hi,” she squeaks when her neighbor opens the door. 

“Well?” Kagami asks, deadpan. 

“Um, Adrien- my friend, he lives in the complex across from us- he’s having a party, and he invited me and said I could have a plus one. Since my other friends are already going, I figured I’d invite you? If you want to go, that is,” Marinette rambles. 

Kagami looks almost apologetic as she tells her that she already has plans for the night. 

Marinette’s face falls, and Kagami awkwardly pats her shoulder before slowly closing the door. 

*

“Hey, Kagami!” Marinette calls, jogging behind her. “Do you want help taking that upstairs?”

Kagami looks over her shoulder. She has a huge box- it probably holds a fridge or a dishwasher or something. 

“Uh, sure,” she responds. Marinette beams.

Kagami’s impressed by the petite girl’s sheer strength- she lifts the box up by herself, and only asks for help once she realizes how uncomfortable the shape is. 

Kagami makes a new friend that day.

*

“Marinette,” Kagami begins slowly, awkwardly. “Would you like to join me at Linda’s potluck?” 

Marinette stands in the doorway, half-dressed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 

“Huh?” she asks, stupidly.

“Uh, I asked if you’d like to come to Linda’s potluck downstairs, tonight?” Kagami asks again, rubbing her neck uncomfortably. 

“Um. Yeah, sure,” Marinette replies after a moment. “I’d love that.” 

“Good,” Kagami says with a hint of a smile. “I’ll see you there.” 

*

“‘Gami! Come here!” Marinette calls to her neighbor after pounding on her door. 

Kagami comes out after a moment, looking haggard. She holds a cup of coffee in her hand, and Marinette can’t blame her for it. It’s finals season, after all. 

Marinette grins up at her from where she was crouched on the floor. 

“Look!” she says, pointing to the small creature in the nook of her doorway. 

Kagami looks. She jumps two feet into the air.

“You brought me out here to look at a gigantic-ass spider?” she hisses from her place behind Marinette.

“It’s a tarantula,” Marinette says, rather petulantly. 

“I cannot deal with this,” she says in low tones before going back inside. 

“Tell me when it’s gone, and then maybe we can have tea together or something,” she hears from behind the door. 

Marinette supposed tarantulas weren’t everybody’s thing. 

*

“Fuck!” 

Marinette whips her head around to stare at Kagami. In the past months that she had known Kagami, she had never known her to swear that openly. 

Kagami has stubbed her toe after tripping because of the heels Marinette made her wear to Chloe’s end-of-the-year party. 

Marinette stifles a laugh. She offers Kagami her hand. She graciously takes it.

“A-are you okay?” she asks when she finally thinks she can speak without laughing. 

Kagami glares. “Yeah, Mari. Perfectly splendid.” 

Marinette nearly falls down the stairs, she laughs so hard. 

*

“Mari- Marinette, you’re so pretty, and I think anyone would be lucky to have you. If you’re willing, would you go out with me?” Kagami practices in the mirror. 

Marinette slams the door open as she’s practicing again. 

“Kagami, you do know how thin these walls are, right?” 

She pales. There was no chance of going out with her if this was how she reacted. 

Marinette notices her expression and grins. 

“You can’t ask me out,” she says pointedly. 

“W-why not?” Kagami asks after she regains her pride and ego. 

She was a Tsurugi, and Tsurugis always go down with honor. 

“You can’t ask me, ‘cause I’m going to ask you first. Kagami, would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

In an uncharacteristic show of affection, Kagami practically launches herself onto Marinette. 

“Of course!” 

Marinette grins into Kagami’s hair. 

“So, sweetheart, do you want to get some coffee?” 

*

“Marinette, love of my life, only one beautiful enough to rival the sun, my love; will you marry me?” Kagami asks, dropping to one knee. 

They were in a botanical garden, and Kagami proposed in the middle of the orchard, presenting a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

Marinette swoops down and kisses her on the lips chastely.

“Of course, a hundred times yes,” she says once she pulls away. 

Kagami smiles softly, rather dopily, and slides the ring down her finger. Marinette wishes she could save this moment forever. 

Marinette pulls out her own ring box from one of the pockets in her dress. 

She doesn’t bother getting on one knee, and she just slides the opal ring down her fiancées finger. 

Kagami pulls her in for another kiss, and another, and another.

**Author's Note:**

> I crave comments, kudos and constant validation please feed me


End file.
